


Mornings (Sequel to Mile High Club + Room 267)

by Doodlekins



Series: Them Sad Bois (Aoiki series) [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Real Names, Smoking, a healthy mix of writing and editing drunk, but in the kitchen, crying cause of that booty, doin the deed, drunk!Ali, i have a pattern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: Takanori always had a hold of his emotions but several long months of meeting up with Yuu has caused a shift. They used their relationship as a bandaid but as the edges peeled, the honest feelings would surface.





	Mornings (Sequel to Mile High Club + Room 267)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what you guys have done to me but now I can’t stop writing Aoiki lol. This is turning into a series that I have decided to call, “Them Sad Bois” and I hope you guys are enjoying it.  
> Thank you @luckytiger96 for being my beta. You fix all my dumb mistakes and I appreciate your hard work so much. <3

The early morning sun was shining through the blinds. Takanori had forgotten to close them the night before. He usually hated having the sun in his eyes but today it was almost relaxing. The rays warmed his face while the AC above the bed blew ice cold air over his skin. Only a thin bed sheet was wrapped around their tangled limbs to protect them from the chill. The city outside his bedroom was starting to wake up. The day workers making their morning commute started a dull buzz on the other side of the glass. 

Takanori rolled over on his side only to collide into the body taking up his whole bed. It was already a tight fit but his guest would stretch his limbs. Which forced Takanori to accommodate the man that slept like a starfish. 

It had been months. Months of these random meetings. It was radio silence in the beginning and Takanori did wonder if that night with Yuu in the hotel room was it. He was content with it. They had parted on good terms so he had no complaints. 

Then it happened. On the edge of the winter turning into spring, Takanori got a text that spiraled into this month to month tug of war on his heart. He swore he wouldn’t develop feelings. Takanori took pride in being able to separate love from lust but it had started to muddle together. Becoming inconclusive and messy for what actually was between them. 

Takanori hated how he felt. It was like this obsessive need to keep Yuu in his life. He knew better. He knew not to get involved so much. Takanori had deleted the number in his phone to keep himself from messaging first. Just when the sting of heartache was gone, an unknown number would pop up on the screen. 

How are you?  
What are you doing later?  
Can we meet?

Takanori was hopeless at keeping himself away. 

“Hmmm, you hungry?” Takanori asked as he pushed some of Yuu’s dark hair away from his face. Taking in the beautifully sculpted features. Those high cheekbones that seemed carved from stone. How could one person be so beautiful without an ounce of effort? 

Yuu sighed and groaned a response. Takanori knew getting a coherent answer from Yuu this early in the morning was impossible. It never stopped him from trying. Hearing that sexy sleep heavy voice mumble always made him smirk. 

“I could give you a blowjob for breakfast.” Takanori cocked his head to the side as Yuu huffed a laugh.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Yuu asked. Not opening his eyes but blindly groped at Takanori’s skin to pull them closer. 

Takanori loved it when Yuu did this. Wrapping those strong arms around his middle in a lazy possessive way that made his stomach flutter with nerves. Takanori was thankful to have another morning with Yuu. Even if it meant he would absolutely despise himself. Knowing that Yuu would rip his heart out and smash it to pieces when he would leave. 

They always said this was the last time they would meet. 

Takanori’s eyelids felt so heavy as he gazed up at Yuu’s resting face. The fact that they had stopped talking meant that Yuu was most likely on the edge of sleep. Takanori reached up to walk his fingers over Yuu’s neck where he fiddled with the silver strand of Yuu’s necklace that he always seemed to wear. It was gaudy and borderline tacky but Yuu loved it so much that Takanori started to love it too. He trailed two fingers over his angled jawline before stopping at his mouth. His lips were a bit dry from sleep since Yuu breathed out of his mouth. It made him snore so loud that Takanori wanted to smother him with a pillow. 

He cracked a smile as he remembered how much he used to hate Yuu’s snoring. Now Takanori couldn’t feel fully rested without his personal white noise machine. 

Teasingly he danced his fingertips over Yuu’s mouth and laughed quietly to himself when the other man tried and failed to nip at his fingers. He grazed his fingers over his bottom lip. Barely touching until Yuu finally caught a pinky between his teeth with a lopsided smirk. He apologetically kissed at the small finger as Takanori exaggerated a pout. He placed a more firm kiss into Takanori’s palm and sealed the blonde’s fingers around the kiss to keep it safe. Yuu’s much larger hands wrapping around Takanori’s to pull him closer, trapping him in a lazy embrace.

Takanori leaned in more so that there was no space left. Curving his body to press himself flush against the naked man in his bed. The closeness of their breathing was heating their faces but neither would back away. Takanori left small pecks across Yuu’s cheek, stopping briefly at his pursed lips, before moving to the other cheek. Feeling the other man smile against his lips and pulled him to straddle him at the waist. 

They chose Takanori’s place as their safe haven. Yuu was adamant about not letting Takanori see his place. No matter how much the blonde would beg. He claimed it was to stop himself from attaching memories to the space. Takanori dramatically scoffed at the idea of such a thing and instantly offered his place. He was only home a day or two out of the week, at most. His studio apartment looked pristine because it was hardly lived in. A few pieces of furniture with a couple sentimental items but otherwise it looked straight out of an IKEA display. 

Takanori didn’t think he could attach memories to things he never cared about. He felt himself growing soft and actually feeling something in his otherwise empty heart. After their meetups the bedding smelled of Yuu’s cologne and shampoo. A spiced mix that Takanori clung onto until the scent was replaced with his own. The half empty coffee cup that Yuu would carelessly leave on the counter would be left untouched for days. The dark liquid leaving ugly stains on the inside of the white mugs when Takanori finally got around to washing them. In the past he would toss the mug and replace it with something new but he couldn’t think of parting with them now. 

He was terrified of these feelings. The last time he felt an ounce of care for another person it had ripped him to pieces. He vowed to never let that happen again. He would shut himself up tight and wither away before he admitted to caring for Yuu. 

“I’m going to make coffee.” Takanori said as he pulled away. Leaving Yuu with a quick kiss to the forehead before grabbing an oversized shirt from the floor. He tugged it over his head, it didn’t really cover much but he felt too exposed being completely naked when not in the heat of the moment. 

Yuu stayed in bed using his elbows to prop himself up so he could watch Takanori pater across the floor. The apartment was open floor so Yuu could easily see the kitchen from his spot relaxing in bed. The crisp white sheets reminded him of those in the hotel and a strange feeling rose up in his chest. He shook his head as he reached for his pack of cigarettes that were left on the nightstand. He lit one as he quietly observed Takanori spooning extra strong coffee into the filter of his coffee maker. The gurgling of the water being pulled through the inner chamber was soothing. Familiar. 

They had built a routine out of this. Texting, meeting, fucking, sleeping, coffee, leaving. All in that order and it was almost comical how easily they eased into this.

Takanori watched as steam started to billow out from the spout under the filter. He was so tired. Mentally and physically and who’s to know how long it would take until he cracked. No one would be there to pick up the pieces this time. He would be left to try and rebuild himself. All the missing pieces that were stolen would leave holes in his core that he would not be able to hide. 

Suddenly the scent of menthol wafted over in Takanori’s direction. Before he could turn around he felt those strong hands coming up to wrap around his middle. His heart skipped at the way Yuu kissed the nape of his neck while settling himself behind him. On instinct; Takanori pushed back into Yuu’s bare chest. Trying to ground himself to the present as he tilted his head to rest on a bony shoulder. Yuu took another drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke out above Takanori’s head. Watching it disperse before handing the cigarette to Takanori. 

“Keep it lit.” Yuu whispered against his ear before leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along Takanori’s craned neck. 

Takanori was a bit confused but sucked on the end as his eyes fluttered closed. Yuu was working a mark into his shoulder blade that peeked out from the wide collar of his shoulder. He wanted to scold the other man but found his words stuck in his throat as he blew out a cloud of menthol. 

It wasn’t until Yuu dropped down to his knees that Takanori had an idea for what was going to happen. He bit his lip as Yuu pushed the hem of his shirt up to bunch around his waist while nipping at an exposed cheek. He shifted from side to side as Yuu kneaded at the pale globes in his hands. Leaving rough bites and kisses as his hands continued to explore. Running the tips of his fingers down the backs of Takanori’s legs. He could feel him shake against the touch before running his nails up the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

Takanori tried to keep a clear head but it was getting harder. He suddenly remembered the cigarette and shot his eyes down towards the counter. Some of the ash had fallen onto the white countertop as the end burnt away. With a scoff he flicked at the filter so more ash would fall onto the counter before bringing it up to take a long drag. Pushing his hips back as Yuu spread him apart. His hot breath was teasing his skin and god Takanori wanted all of this so bad. He wanted this to be a stable event in his life. Waking up next to this beautiful man that didn’t end in heartbreak. 

Yuu ran his tongue flat against Takanori’s entrance and Takanori had to grip onto the edge of the counter to hold himself steady. The cigarette between his fingers was nearing the end so he flicked it into the sink. The amber end extinguished as soon as it landed on a dish soaking in soapy water. The slight hiss of it being snuffed was barely audible as Takanori let out shameless moans. Each one just an octave higher than the last.

Moving a hand behind him; Takanori thread his fingers through Yuu’s tousled hair as he moved his weight forward to tilt his hips harder against Yuu’s teasing tongue. The muscles in his legs were jumping under Yuu’s touch as he spread Takanoi’s legs further apart. The slick heat prodding at his clenching hole before pulling away to tease the sensitive skin. He could feel the swell of heat pulsing through his veins as he trembled against Yuu’s touch. It was bliss. A little slice of heaven to break up his misery. 

Then Takanori felt something different. Warm liquid was dripping on his flushed skin and on instinct he clenched against Yuu’s tongue. Rapidly he could feel more liquid smearing and rolling down his ass cheek. He tried to ignore it but it was no use as the trails turned cold against his skin. He craned his neck to look behind him and saw Yuu with his eyes closed. Heavy tears flowing as he worked diligently on giving Takanori pleasure. 

Takanori’s chest tightened and he gasped for breath as he really took in the sight. It was startling and what was more concerning was that Yuu could cry so quietly. It made his hands shake as his breath came out in ragid spurts. The blonde felt so disheartened and overall disgusting. How could he let Yuu cry like this? How could he not even notice when his lover was in emotional pain? 

“Wait, stop.” Takanori started tugging on Yuu’s hair to pull him away. Staring down at those sad brown teary eyes glistened in the morning sun. Every time Yuu blinked more would rolls down his cheeks. Even as he cried he was beautiful and Takanori’s stomach twisted in knots.

“Are you crying?” Takanori asked in a soft voice as his thumb wiped away one trail of fresh tears. 

Yuu sniffled and jerked his head away so Takanori grasped at air. “I’m not crying.” Yuu spoke with such confidence that Takanori was almost convinced. Even as more salty tears spilled down Yuu’s face it was as if he wasn’t aware. Yuu refused to acknowledge it as his heart broke piece by piece with every second he stayed inside Takanori’s apartment. 

“Yuu.” Takanori paused as he turned himself around with his back pressed against the counter. “It’s ok, let’s stop.” He assured with the most gentle voice he could muster while cupping Yuu’s face in his hands. 

He helped Yuu to his feet and pulled him into a loving embrace. Smoothing the heels of his palms down Yuu’s back as the older man shook from the silent cries that were working to the surface. Neither of them wanted to show this side but the bandaid had been ripped off. Wounds that were left to fester were suddenly exposed. The cuts were red and sore that never seemed to heal. 

As the time ticked, they knew it was time to go their separate ways. Yuu had a long commute back to his apartment and had to return to work the next morning. Takanori had the following day off but that only made him dread the time spent alone. Being stuck in a loop of depressive thoughts was not how he wanted to spend that time. 

Yuu pulled away first. Leaving a gentle kiss to Takanori’s forehead before he started to gathered up his clothes. As he was putting them on Takanori couldn’t help but appreciate seeing this side of his lover. He had a unique fashion sense outside of work. While it wasn’t something Takanori would wear himself, he liked to see whatever Yuu picked out. This time was baggy jeans with a band shirt with the sleeves cut off. The text was barely legible so Takanori could only guess that it was almost as old as he was. Yuu pulled his necklace out from under the collar of the shirt. The pendants clinking against one another as he shuffled around the room trying to find his phone and wallet. He kept his gaze down since the start of guilt was beginning to set in. 

Takanori had grabbed some boxers and slipped those on just as Yuu made his way towards the front door. Having gathered up all his things it really was like he had never been there. The only proof were his menthol cigarette butts piling up in the ashtray at the window above the bed. Nothing else to show Yuu’s existence in his life. 

At the doorway there wasn’t much to say. At least nothing that could be used for pleasant small talk. 

“It was nice seeing you.” Yuu was the one that broke the silence first. His tight lip frown contrasted with his words. 

“It was.” Another lie, on another lie, on yet another lie. Takanori was sinking. Drowning.

“Last time, I’m sorry.”

“I know, last time. Bye Yuu.” Takanori tried to sound cheerful but his words were filled with pain. Already sounding choked as he swallowed down his emotions. 

“Bye, Nori.” Yuu smirked when Takanori rolled his eyes up at him over the nickname. 

They stared at each other for a few moments while standing in the small entryway. Momentarily acknowledging the grief that had formed the past few months. This was doing neither of them any good but they couldn’t stay away. Seeking this disaster that was a bandaid for their individual problems. It was withering on the ends and soon would fall apart except they couldn’t let this go. The mountains of pain was worth the small hills of comfort. Except it had all spiraled into a chaotic lie before they knew it. 

Yuu was the first to look away. Adjusting his sunglasses to hide his glossed over eyes. With a nod he opened the front door to let the stifling summer heat spill on their own little secluded paradise. Yuu looked back but quickly glanced away when he saw Takanori hugging his arms to his chest with his shoulders slumped. As if he was caving in on himself. The sight broke Yuu’s heart and he couldn’t handle it. So he walked out, letting the door bang shut behind him. 

This was it. This was the moment that Takanori hated most. His throat was clenching up as his heart sank into his stomach. The weight of his heartache too much to handle. His heart was drowning within bile and stale coffee as he gnawed at his lip trying to stop the tears from coming. It was no use and some spilled out as he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He hated that Yuu could make him feel this way. Crying because he was too weak to protect his heart. It wasn’t fair and he wouldn’t allow another person to make him feel so powerless anymore.

Takanori opened his lock screen. Scrolling down his contacts till he found Yuu’s name. Promptly deleted the number while he sniffled and wiped his eyes against his shirt sleeve. He wasn’t fooling anyone. Another morning just like this would follow. Another morning of crying into his hands and cursing himself for even showing an ounce of interest in the handsome businessman on the plane. He risked his career doing something like that and it was completely foolish. 

Love made Takanori stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet was super depressing. I apologize for giving Ruki feelings in his cold little heart. I tried to make it better by adding some porn but that turned into Aoi crying into the booty lol. Am I a little shit for doing that? Absolutely. Am I sorry for it? Absolutely not.  
> I already have more planned so sit tight. 
> 
> Some noteworthy reviews of this fic are: 
> 
> *laughter to tears*
> 
> "IT AIN'T JUST MORBID IT IS STRAIGHT UP DEPRESSING YOU BRILLIANT GENIUS OF AN EMOTIONAL MASTERMIND"
> 
> “I don’t know what I expected but it wasn’t this.”
> 
> *a new one that’s my fav now* “I read your latest sequel and I’d like to strangle you.” 
> 
> Shameless self promote: you can follow me on tumblr @puff-kat


End file.
